hicoriafandomcom-20200214-history
WorldGuard
WorldGuard K čemu je? Slouží k ochraně serveru, vytvoření zón kde nejdou např. Eliky nebo měnit gm a další Postup: 1, stáhneme plugin: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/worldguard/ 2, nahrajeme na server 3, dáme restart 4 otevřeme ve ftp: plugins-->WorldGuard---> Config.yml # # WorldGuard's main configuration file # # This is the global configuration file. Anything placed into here will # be applied to all worlds. However, each world has its own configuration # file to allow you to replace most settings in here for that world only. # # About editing this file: # - DO NOT USE TABS. You MUST use spaces or Bukkit will complain. If # you use an editor like Notepad++ (recommended for Windows users), you # must configure it to "replace tabs with spaces." In Notepad++, this can # be changed in Settings > Preferences > Language Menu. # - Don't get rid of the indents. They are indented so some entries are # in categories (like "enforce-single-session" is in the "protection" # category. # - If you want to check the format of this file before putting it # into WorldGuard, paste it into http://yaml-online-parser.appspot.com/ # and see if it gives "ERROR:". # - Lines starting with # are comments and so they are ignored. # regions: use-scheduler: true use-creature-spawn-event: true sql: use: false dsn: jdbc:mysql://localhost/worldguard username: worldguard password: worldguard enable: true invincibility-removes-mobs: false explosion-flags-block-entity-damage: true high-frequency-flags: false wand: 334 max-claim-volume: 30000 claim-only-inside-existing-regions: false max-region-count-per-player: default: 7 auto-invincible: false use-player-move-event: true use-player-teleports: true security: deop-everyone-on-join: false #jestli se má deaktivovat op hráčům při připojení block-in-game-op-command: false #blokace op příkazů host-keys: {} summary-on-start: true op-permissions: true protection: item-durability: true # jestli se má aktivovat poškození např. Krumpáče remove-infinite-stacks: false disable-xp-orb-drops: false #jestli se má deaktivovat xp drop při těžbě disable-obsidian-generators: false # jestli se má deaktivovat generování obsidianu gameplay: block-potions: [] #které eliky se mají deaktivovat block-potions-overly-reliably: false simulation: sponge: enable: true radius: 3 redstone: false default: pumpkin-scuba: false disable-health-regain: false physics: no-physics-gravel: false # jestli se má deaktivovat padání štěrku no-physics-sand: false # jestli se má deaktivovat padání písku vine-like-rope-ladders: false # jestli se má deaktivovat rozrůstani lian allow-portal-anywhere: false disable-water-damage-blocks: [] ignition: block-tnt: false # jestli se má blokovat tnt block-tnt-block-damage: true #jestli se má blokovat poškození tnt bloku block-lighter: false #jestli se má blokovat příkaz: /lightning /smite fire: disable-lava-fire-spread: true # jestli se má deaktivovat rozlyvani lávy disable-all-fire-spread: true # jestli se má deaktivovat veškeré rozšíření ohně disable-fire-spread-blocks: [] lava-spread-blocks: [] mobs: block-creeper-explosions: false # jestli se má deaktivovat výbuch creeperu block-creeper-block-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení bloku creepery block-wither-explosions: true # jestli se má deaktivovat poškození způsobené witherem block-wither-block-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení bloku witherem block-wither-skull-explosions: true # jestli se má deaktivovat vybuchovani lebek withera block-wither-skull-block-damage: true # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení bloku lebkami withera block-enderdragon-block-damage: true # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení bloku enderdragonem block-enderdragon-portal-creation: false block-fireball-explosions: false # jestli se má deaktivovat výbuch fireballu block-fireball-block-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení bloku firebally anti-wolf-dumbness: false # jestli se má zakázat aby byli wolfove po úderů nepřátelští allow-tamed-spawns: true disable-enderman-griefing: false # jestli se má deaktivovat griefovani endermanem disable-snowman-trails: false block-painting-destroy: false block-item-frame-destroy: false # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení item framu block-plugin-spawning: true block-above-ground-slimes: false block-other-explosions: false # jestli se maji deaktivovat veškeré exploze block-zombie-door-destruction: false # jestli se má deaktivovat ničení dveří zombiky block-creature-spawn: [] player-damage: disable-fall-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat damage při pádu disable-lava-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat poškození lávou disable-fire-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat poškození ohněm disable-lightning-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat damage příkazu /smite disable-drowning-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat utopeni disable-suffocation-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat možnost udušení ve zdi (zasypani blockem) disable-contact-damage: false teleport-on-suffocation: false # jestli se můžou hráči teleportovat pryč při zasypani blocky disable-void-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat pád do voidu teleport-on-void-falling: false # jestli se může hráč teleportovat pryč při pádu do voidu disable-explosion-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat damage explozi disable-mob-damage: false # jestli se má deaktivovat poškození způsobené moby disable-death-messages: false # jestli se mají deaktivovat zprávy při smrti chest-protection: enable: false # jestli se má aktivovat ochrana chestek disable-off-check: false crops: disable-creature-trampling: false disable-player-trampling: false weather: prevent-lightning-strike-blocks: [] disable-lightning-strike-fire: false # jestli se má deaktivovat zapálení bleskem disable-thunderstorm: false # jestli se má deaktivovat bouřka disable-weather: false # jestli se má deaktivovat počasí disable-pig-zombification: false # jestli se má deaktivovat přeměna prasete na pigmana při úderu bleskem disable-powered-creepers: false # jestli se má deaktivovat nabitý creeper always-raining: false # jestli se má vždy pršet always-thundering: false # jestli se má být vždy bouřka dynamics: disable-mushroom-spread: false # jestli se má deaktivovat růst hub disable-ice-melting: false # jestli se má deaktivovat tání ledu disable-snow-melting: false # jestli se má deaktivovat tání sněhu disable-snow-formation: false # jestli se má deaktivovat sníh disable-ice-formation: false # jestli se má deaktivovat led disable-leaf-decay: false disable-grass-growth: false # jestli se má deaktivovat růst trávy disable-mycelium-spread: false # jestli se má deaktivovat růst podhoubí disable-vine-growth: false # jestli se má deaktivovat růst lian disable-soil-dehydration: false snow-fall-blocks: [] blacklist: use-as-whitelist: false logging: console: enable: true database: enable: false dsn: jdbc:mysql://localhost:3306/minecraft user: root pass: '' table: blacklist_events file: enable: false path: worldguard/logs/%Y-%m-%d.log open-files: 10 Regiony Vytvoření: Potřebujete worldedit, podle něj označíte dva body a dáte: /rg create (jméno) Pokud chcete region od bedrocku do nebe, dejte před zadáním příkazu: //expand vert Přidání někoho do regionu: /rg addmember (region) (hráč) Jak někomu dat region: /rg addowner (region) (hráč) Jak nastavit blokaci některým příkazů? /rg (region) setflag (vlajka) (allow/deny) Flagy: /rg flags Pokud by jste chtěli vědět jejich význam napište Permisse: Permisse se dávají ve formátu: Příkazy: worldguard.(příkaz) Flagy: worldguard.flag.(flag) Omlouvám se za nepopsane permisse ale mám ještě práci, kdyby něco napište koment;) Category:Minecraft